wonderworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Boris Airay
Boris Airay is the Cheshire Cat of Wonderland. In the countries of Hearts, Joker and Twin, Boris resides in the Amusement Park. In Clover, he lives in the forest, and in Diamonds and Mirror, Boris lives at the Train Station. Boris is somewhat of a loose-cannon who lives by his own rules. He hates the idea of being told what to do or being tied down. Boris loves having fun and isn't fond of working, but will do his job regardless. For example, while living with Gowland at the Park, Boris hated working when forced to, but when Gowland asked, he typically did what he was asked. (Gowland would always comment on how Boris was a freeloader and that working for him occasionally was the least he could do). Appearance Boris is a tall well-built teenager with somewhat spiky pink hair that covers his left eyes with cat ears and a tail of the same color. He had golden eyes with slit pupils that resemble a cat. Boris has golden piercing on his ears, tail and one golden ring on his belly button. Right above his belly piercing, there are three black triangles (possibly tattoos). He wears many gold chains and rings to match his piercings. Boris wears black shorts with a black kilt above them. The kilt has a couple random zippers on it, along with a print of a cat head on it and a white "X" on the side. Boris wears a sleeveless black crop-top with zippers on the front. With it, Boris wears a choke collar that is attached to one of his golden chains. Boris wears a wrist belt on his right wrist and another on his upper left arm to match. On Boris' right hand, he wears a black fingerless glove, and on his left arm he wears a black sleeve that stretches from his wrist to right below his shoulder. And finally, Boris has a striped fur boa that is constantly wrapped around his arms and shoulders. Boris has mentioned once that his boa is part of his identity. Relationships Alice Liddell- Boris often tries to drag Alice to many new amusement park rides or to get ice cream whenever they're at the park to hang out with one another. Boris doesn't hide his feelings whatsoever and practically glues himself to her whenever she's around for some fun. Vivaldi- She's... a little too much sometimes. He doesn't like it when she has a thousand cans of cat food ready for him to eat... Still, she doesn't have his head rolling, so as far as he's concerned, she's okay with him. Mary Gowland- He's always bugging Boris with his "can do" attitude, but he is shown to see Boris as somewhat of a son-like figure. Though Gowland's music makes Boris want to burn every violin in existence, Boris has been shown to tolerate Gowland. As far as he knows, Gowland's music is the number one hazard to ears. Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum- Boris and the twins are known to be good friends. The twins do occasionally piss Boris off though. Since the twins and Boris like Alice on an equal level, they tend to fight over her when she's with them. Ace- Boris doesn't particularly trust him. In fact, it is shown many times in the Clover no kuni no Alice manga that Boris pretty much despises Ace. Peter White- Boris and Peter can't ever be in the same room together before being at each other's throats. Peter sees Boris as disgusting and repulsive. Boris sees Peter as uptight and annoying. Needless to say, it's unlikely that they'll ever be on good terms with each other. Elliot March- Elliot and Boris aren't too acquainted with each other, but it's assumed that they aren't on friendly terms. Blood Dupre- Boris sees Blood as a twisted and dangerous man. Boris never goes out of his way to mess with the Hatter. However, Boris does find amusement in watching Blood rile Gowland up intentionally. Julius Monrey- Boris and Julius aren't exactly close buds, but Boris' opinion of him seems to change now and then. Sometimes he will warn Alice to stay away from him, possibly because he is the Undertaker of Wonderland. Other times he will seem to have no problem with him. Pierce Villiers- Boris tends to give Pierce a hard time whenever he's around. Boris made the joke that all cats eat mice many times, hence why he constantly harasses him.Category:Male Category:Characters